robloxian_dc_earth_onefandomcom-20200215-history
The Scarecrow
"Nyctophobia. Fear of the dark. So many ways to make the human mind break! I pride myself on fear, because fear controls all of us, wether we like it or not. I spread my toxin not to unleash terror- but to open Gotham's eyes to the truth. When I break the Batman, Gotham will see how important fear really is!" -The Scarecrow The Scarecrow is a supervillain operating with Gotham City. Everything Scarecrow does revolves around fear, phobias, and what makes human minds tick. Scarecrow is able to use his self-made gas, fear toxin- to enable those injected to witness their greatest fears come to life. His toxin and genius level mind have made him an extreme risk to Batman. Many times Scarecrow has brought Batman into a world of his nightmares, but he has never been able to fully break his mind. Scarecrow has made it his personal goal to bring Batman to his knees and expose him as a coward hiding behind a mask. Scarecrow's obsession with fear began at an early age. Johnathan Crane loved to frighten birds and small animals that would wander near his house, terrorizing the creatures at every chance he got. Crane was often bullied by his peers for his lanky appearance, and odd choice of clothing. As an adult, Crane graduated with a Doctorate in Physchology. He began teaching classes at Gotham University. In these classes, he took notes on student's personal fears, and began developing ideas for experiments. One day, Crane drew a gun on his students to create a panic. For this act, Crane was fired from his teaching job. Crane decided it was time for revenge on his co-workers, and those who had mocked him in the past. He took on the guise of the Scarecrow- a symbol of fear. He developed his infamous toxin to enact his plans for vengeance. Crane experiment on human test subjects to make his toxin stronger. His first crime spree created a massive wave of terror across Gotham. On this night, he met Batman, and the two have been at odds ever since. Scarecrow will stop at nothing until Gotham becomes a city of a nightmares. With his toxin and hatred for Batman and his allies only growing stronger, Scarecrow could suceed in his goal. Role in Events Pre-Time-Rip: During Joker's invasion of Arkham Asylum, Scarecrow is set free during the riots, and infects Batman with a new strand of fear toxin. He takes Batman into a nightmarish hallucinations that last across the night. Before he can infect the water supply with the toxin, he is stopped by Batman and thrown back in a cell. The Long Halloween: Scarecrow breaks free on Mother's day, and exposes Batman and Nightwing Beyond to their fears. He is stopped, but appears among a mass riot of criminals led by Two-Face during the finale. The Arkham Knight: In the Arkham Knight event, it appears Scarecrow is working alongside the night to detonate a bomb in Gotham City. However, this Scarecrow is revealed to only be Joker in disguise. Meaning the real Scarecrow is MIA, and still at large. Possibly planning for his next attack on Gotham.